Contact (Cancelled) REWRITE ON THE WAY
by JeKnYan
Summary: After a miscalculation, a fleet of Selan cruisers find themselves catapulted into a larger world. AU. CANCELLED. Rewrite is on the way
1. Chapter 1 - Contact

Author's note:

I decided to write this fic based on many previous ones which involve Earth or it's offshoots getting into the CW or Civil War. I have deviated from that, creating my own civilisation. I do not own Star Wars, I only own the Selan Republic and my OCs

Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: CONTACT**

The fleet of Selan ships was in orbit around an unknown planet. Scans revealed it to be resource rich.

"Sir," Captain Revel informed. "We seemed to have miscalculated our warp."

"The other captains have said the same," the admiral, Darc Celler, replied. "All Captains, prepare to warp back to Sela. We will return to this planet later to set up a mining colony."

"Yes Sir!"

The fleet were preparing to return to Sela, when out of nowhere, a fleet of unknown ships dropped out of warp. They were dagger shaped, with a red stripe in the middle.

Another civilisation?

And then another set of ships appeared. This time, they were grey, with blue markings and more rounded.

Then a series of coloured laser bolts shot past them. They were in the middle of a space battle.

On the admiral's ship, he almost panicked.

In the middle of a space battle? What side would he join? The white or grey?

* * *

That fleet consisted of ships narrower at the front, with front "wings", and wide at the back, with a rounded front that was patterned like a Togruta's lekku. Except it wasn't blue and white. It was blue and red. It was an entirely new design.

"General Skywalker," Admiral Yularen stated. "There is an unknown fleet idling there. Do we contact them for assistance?"

"Yes, Admiral. Right away."

Celler's question was answered, when a transmission made his mind.

"This is the Resolute of the Republic, we have been attacked by the Separatists, and we require your immediate assistance!"

"Affirmative!"

"Fleet, attack those grey ships!" he ordered over the fleet channel.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

General Grievous was having a bad day. A really bad one. First, he failed to defend a planet, second, he lost an arm to a Jedi and realising he was outmatched, he was "forced" (haha) to flee. He was literally shaken out of his thoughts when his ship shook. Warning lights started flashing and klaxons blaring.

"What is going on?!" he demanded.

"Sir," a battle droid informed. "We have been attacked from the rear, by an unknown fleet it seems."

"GAHHH!" he tossed the droid aside. This was the last straw.

The Separatist ships turned around and returned the fire. However, their fire was divided between the Selans and the Republic.

* * *

Zardoza was training in her quarters, all by herself, sparring against her droid friend, K-5T0, who was built for combat. She dodged a punch and returned a roundhouse kick, knocking the droid away.

"Great fight!" the droid said.

"All fun."

She deactivated the droid for a break. She stepped away, wiped the sweat off her face and took a sip from her canteen. The ship shook, nearly knocking her off her feet. She ran to the window to see what was going on.

* * *

"Send fighters and bombers to those ships!"

Swarms of Vulture fighters and Hyena bombers streamed out from the hangar bays, their target being the Selan ships. Republic fighters rushed in to engage. Some bombers made it to their targets, dropping their payload, damaging their ships a little.

"All pilots to your stations! I repeat, all pilots to your stations! This is not a drill!"

 _I never get a break, do I?_ Zardoza smiled, and grabbed her headset and rushed out the door.

She rushed to the hangar bay. She ran to where her ship was, a modified GX-1. The only differences she made were to the engine, blaster cannons and added front canards. The result? Better manoeuvrability and speed, and well as firepower.

She got into the cockpit, strapped herself in and began some quick pre-flight checks.

"Hey Zardoza!"

She turned her head to see her best friend and fellow pilot, Amelya Rotruna.

"Hi Amelya!"

"So, what'dya think of this battle?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea. This is a new experience for us, meeting some new civilisations."

"Howddya think it'll turn out?"

"Let's see…"

The two girls blasted out of the hangar into the battle.

* * *

"There's too many on my tail!"

A Republic fighter blew apart, with the pilot screaming a Wilhelm scream.

"I can't shake them!" A clone pilot prepared for his immediate end, closing his eyes. However, it never came. The Vultures behind him blew up in a fireball.

"Whoever saved me back there? I thank you!" A squadron of fighters behind him powered forward, and he saw. They were sleek, pointy nosed with a dual tail and triangular wings, with two large cannons. However, one of the lead fighters was modified, with the right wing sporting a thunderbolt pattern.

The squadron then fired upon incoming droid fighters, destroying them. They were then approached by many more fighters, more than their squadron. They spilt up. The two lead fighters personally took on five Vultures each.

Zardoza destroyed the first one easily. She dropped the throttle, causing the other two to shoot forward. She blew them up.

The remaining two advanced, firing widely.

 _How am I going to get them off me?_

Then she saw two cruisers ahead engaging each other at close range. A Selan G cruiser and a grey. The Selan ship annihilated the grey, causing it to blow apart. That gave her an idea.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

She swerved sharply into the debris, avoiding the debris and fire at the same time. She swerved though a tight passage, just managing to squeeze through. The unlucky pursuers couldn't dodge in time and collided into it. She emerged unscathed.

"Wooo!"

The pilot, whose life was saved earlier, saw everything that had happened and remarked "that's one hell of a pilot!"

Amelya's fighter pulled up next to hers, flying to her left.

"'Melya. Did you see that?!" Zardoza called out.

"Showoff..."

"Eagle Squadron, regroup," The fighters that had spilt up formed up behind them.

"This is Eagle Leader. All report in."

"Eagle Two standing by," Amelya said.

"Eagle Three standing by."

"Eagle Four standing by."

"Eagle Five standing by."

"Eagle Seven standing by."

"Eagle Nine standing by."

"We've lost Six, Eight and Ten. May they rest in peace."

* * *

"Sir, we've lost four ships out of our twenty."

"Argh! Retreat! We have no more purpose here!" Grievous growled.

The remaining ships that could still retreat jumped away. The remaining one was destroyed.

* * *

There's my first chapter done! I have no set update schedule, as I have school. Remember to R&R. The line break seems to be broken, so I'm using the divider for now

Stay tuned!

Jek


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: From now on I will be including the dates when everything occurs for easy reading. Some of the names will definitely be hard to pronounce, but it's quite simple. Anything ending with "truna" or "trana" is pronounced how it sounds. A letter with a ' behind it splits the letters. I will be skipping diplomatic stuff as I hate that stuff ;-;**

 **Chapter 2: Negotiations, a disturbance and an ancient weapon**

* * *

 **22BBY, Palpatine's Office, Coruscant.**

Palpatine sat in his office chair. Suddenly something came over him. He clutched his forehead, and sunk back into his chair.

Something was happening. There was a ripple in the force. It was powerful, overwhelming.

His holoprojecter buzzed. He answered the call, and it was Dooku.

"My Master, there has been a disturbance in the Force."

"I have felt it too, my apprentice."

"Grievous has just contacted me. He says that an unknown fleet gave the Republic assistance in claiming Yolurn, crippling his fleet. Could this coincide with this disturbance?"

"Quite possibly." He ended the call.

He would have to meditate on this.

* * *

 **22BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Yoda was meditating on this strange disturbance he felt, which Master Windu had felt too. However, he couldn't get any answers. All of a sudden, he found himself surrounded by darkness.

A blue lightsaber materialised out of the darkness, and two twin pale blue followed. Another lightsaber appeared, but this one was sith red. The blades clashed. And then the vision ended.

* * *

 **22BBY, Unknown system, Outer Rim**

After the battle, it was agreed that the Selans, as they were called, to send an ambassador to the Resolute, to discuss further matters. The two best pilots would be escorting the ambassador's ship.

In the hangar bay of the Resolute, Admiral Yularen, Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker (with his Padawan) stood, awaiting the incoming ships. A transport ship arrived, escorted by two sleek fighters. The ship door opened, and out walked a dark skinned male in blue robes, flanked by a series of guards carrying what looked like blasters. His eyes were the same blue as his robes.

"I am Ambassador Zelos X'trana, of the Selan Republic. The President sends his regards."

* * *

A dark skinned girl, with short black hair, who looked about 19, got out of her fighter. She was wearing a patterned vest, with an ensign emblazoned on one side. She wore a black shirt underneath, which exposed half her torso, complete with black leggings and boots. A blaster hung on her side, with an unknown item sitting there as well. It was flat. She looked around, which revealed blue eyes. Zardoza walked towards where Ambassador X'trana was, attracting the stares of clones.

"Hey Five-Seven, is that the gal who rescued you over there?" a clone pointed in that direction.

The pilot who got saved before, now revealed to be CT-5757 (Five-Seven), saw the fighter she got out of, and recognised her.

"Yep, I think."

"Well, ain't she damn hot?"

Five-Seven felt his cheeks redden. He tried to cover his face but wasn't quick enough.

"You like her, eh Fivey?"

"Shut up, Volt."

"By the way, there's another one!" a random clone shouted.

The second fighter's canopy opened. Another young girl got out, however, this time she had flowing long hair, dyed red. Her green eyes glinted in the light. She still retained the dark skin that this species had, as everyone now identified. She looked around 17, wore a red shirt, black leggings and black boots. Twin blasters hung at her side. Hair went in her face, and Amelya flicked it away, following Zardoza.

"Hot damn!" Volt commented.

"Now it's your turn." Five-Seven simply replied.

"No no no NO!. In your wildest dreams...…."

* * *

After a brief talk, they agreed to go up to the dining room to discuss further matters. It was then they noticed the two girls.

"Are you two the pilots?" Yularen asked.

"Yes we are. I'm Zardoza…"

"And I'm Amelya. Members of the Selan navy, the best pilots." She grinned.

"And you thought I was the showoff?"

"I never did!"

"Yes you did!"

The two started pulling each other's shirts.

"Nope."  
"Yes!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! Remember?"

Ahsoka burst into laughter.

"Oi, you two! Stop the useless fighting." Obi-wan scolded.

"Fine!" they replied in unison.

 _Girls….._ Anakin thought, as they walked into the repulsorlift.

* * *

After a rather lengthy talk, both sides learnt about each other. The Republic of Sela, located in the Unknown Regions, consisted of a single system, orbiting a blue main sequence star, called Xagan, with 8 planets, and they had started space exploration recently. The planet Sela being the capital, led by President Za'ar Tilo. On the other hand, the Selans learnt that this Galactic Republic spread across the galaxy, leaded by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and the Jedi were their peacekeepers, possessing what was called "the Force" (with Obi-wan explaining what it is and everything about it) and they were at war with the Confederacy, or the Separatists. They agreed that the Selans would remain neutral during this war, but still have trade links with the Republic and only sending backup when required and do patrols.

After some more talks, the ambassador agreed to meet the chancellor face to face, as the President prefers to not travel anywhere for "security reasons." _Fair enough_ , the Jedi and the entourage thought.

"Hey. Master Jedi," Zardoza asked. "Can you demonstrate this "force"?"

Anakin nodded, and stretched out his hand. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Zardoza found herself floating.

"Hey! Put me down! I said put me down!" she kicked the air, earning the laughs of everyone in the room. Anakin complied with her request, although he didn't drop her softly. He let go, she fell to the ground with a thud. A loose object fell off her belt and clanged to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted. "Next time put her down softly!"

"Sure…" Anakin's face was grinning.

It was then Obi-wan noticed the object lying on the floor.

"What is this?" He tried to grab it, but was stopped.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" She snatched it off the floor.

"What is that?" everyone asked, except Amelya.

"Here. Have a look." She passed it over.

Obi-wan turned it over in his hands. It was a piece of metal, like a lightsaber hilt. However, it wasn't rounded all over. It was an elliptical shape, flat ( **A/N:** similar to the darksaber, but it's not.)

"This is called "The Blade of Fire" according to legend. It's an ancient weapon, been passed down generations and generations, my ancestors wielded that. I just prefer to call it the "blue blade."

 _So it's definitely some kind of lightsaber._

"Here. I'll show what I mean." He handed it back to her. With a hiss, a dark blue blade materialised. It was flat like the traditional swords. A blue glow surrounded the edge of the ancient weapon, with a black vacuum in the middle.

"Whoa." Everyone stepped back. Its blue glow lit the room.

 _Yep, some kind of lightsaber._

Zardoza swung it around, it making a unique sound no other lightsaber would. Deciding the demonstration was enough, she switched it off and hooked it back to her belt.

* * *

The Resolute dropped out of hyperspace into Coruscant. The Selans were surprised that they had faster than light travel, they still had warp drives. The trip was a vortex of white light, the stars forming streaks as they sped through this new dimension. The cruiser landed and everyone exited the ramp. Immediately, Senate Guards surrounded the Ambassador, along with his guards.

"Ambassador, the Chancellor is expecting you."

* * *

 **22BBY, Palpatine's Office, Coruscant.  
** He was preparing for this Ambassador X'trana to arrive, from the Selan Republic. He now knew the power that helped the Republic fleet cripple Grievous' fleet.

"Chancellor," said Mas Amedda. "He has arrived."

"Good. Let him in."

A dark skinned man in blue robes, appeared in the open door.

"Greetings, Chancellor," he said. "I am Ambassador Zelos X'trana, of the Selan Republic. The President sends his regards." He stuck out his hand.

"Greetings Ambassador. I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, it is nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

After a rather lengthy talk, both sides discussed many matters. As they both knew about each other, and how the Selans would remain neutral, they would provide assistance when needed and would establish trade links and corporation deals.

After they concluded their talks and the ambassador gave the coordinates of the Xagan system (AKA Selan System), he left and Palpatine contacted Dooku.

"What is it, my Master?" he asked.

"Lord Tyranus, I have found out about this unknown fleet." He replied.

"Tell me more, my Master."

"They are a fleet of the Selan Republic, in the Unknown Regions. They have just only started space exploration recently, and are only one system. They have refused to take part in this war, but intend to maintain strong relations with the Republic." Palpatine went on describing everything he had said.

"I have a feeling that they are going to have a lasting effect on the galaxy as a whole," Dooku said. "After all, their appearance did coincide with the disturbance."

"I agree. We will need to keep an eye on them carefully. In the future, I may organise an attack on that planet to see what happens." He then cut the call.

* * *

 **That's the second chapter done! What did you think? Please leave a review, and constructive criticism is accepted. It'll help me write better for future chapters. The line break is still broken.**

 **Coming up next… the** _ **Malevolence**_ **makes its appearance, and you finally get to see Zardoza and Amelya in action.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Malevolence

**Author's note: Essentially, the Selans are all human, just living in the Unknown Regions. They have a native language, called Zel, which will come in later.**

 **22BBY (2500 Selan calendar), Kaliida, Outer Rim**

 **Chapter 3: The Malevolence**

 _ **The Dawn,**_ **Selan Garavel Cruiser**

Zardoza and Amelya, standing next to Admiral Celler, stood on the bridge of the Selan cruiser _The Dawn_ , looking at the fleeing Separatist warship, the _Malevolence._ It had just tried to destroy a medical station, but the ship was stopped and crippled thanks to a strike team led by Anakin Skywalker. Orange and blue streaks of energy slammed into the enemy warship over and over endlessly.

"General Kenobi, status report on that ship," Celler said.

"She's lost her primary shield and stabilisers, but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it."

The members on the ship's bridge watched the ship slowly inch along, while it was being fired on.

"They aren't attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged," a clone commander said over the shared comm.

"This is our chance. All ships, target the bridge. Maximum fire power!" Obi-wan ordered.

The lasers tore into Grievous' ship. The fire continued on and on for a few minutes.

Suddenly the Republic cruisers stopped firing.

"Huh?" the Selans were extremely confused.

"Stand down!" Obi-wan shouted again. The Selan ships ceased firing.

"General! What is going on?" Celler asked.

"A vessel has just popped out of hyperspace in front of the Malevolence!"

"What on Sela are they doing out here?"

"We're contacting them now," he paused. "It's Senator Amidala! Says she was sent to negotiate a treaty!"

"What?"

"Now her ship is being pulled in by the tractor beam!"

"..."

"Do you need a rescue team? Because I have the two right here with me and you know who they are."

 **The _Resolute_ , Republic Venator Star Destroyer**

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"Somebody has to save her skin."

"I thought you might say that," he said, following. "But wait! We need to head to a Selan cruiser to pick up Zardoza and Amelya. They're helping with the rescue."

"This better be quick."

 **-STAR WARS-**

"I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the Senator," Obi-Wan stated dryly.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"This should be good," Zardoza muttered.

Anakin gave her a dirty look as Obi-Wan asked, "But do we have a Plan B? Every operation needs a backup, Anakin."

"I don't have a backup-yet. But I do have a plan for getting on that ship."

"Really?"

"The enemy's sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock."

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?"

"Basically."

"Sounds like fun!" Zardoza smirked sarcastically.

"Oh. Brilliant. Let's get going," Obi-Wan said, the ship exited the hangar. As they approached the _Malevolence_ , Obi-Wan commented, "If they spot us, we'll be pulverized."

"They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us," Anakin reassured.

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin."

"Everything I know, I learned from you, Master."

"If only that were true."

They docked at the airlock, and they got out of the ship, Obi-Wan saying, "Anakin, you're crazy. Spinning is not flying."

"But it's a good trick."

"I agree with that," Zardoza said.

"Let's try not to be spotted."

Amelya raised her eyebrows as she took in the two battle droids staring directly at them. "A bit late for that."

"Ah, I knew it! It's them!" one cried.

"Oh, no," the other groaned.

The three quickly sliced them in half. Since Amelya had no melee weapon, she didn't do anything. "You stay here, R2," Anakin said.

 **The _Malevolence_** , **CIS Subjugator heavy cruiser**

As they rushed through the halls of the ship, Anakin's comm went off. "Yes?"

"Master," Ahsoka's voice answered. "We found the senator. I'm patching her through."

"Padmé!"

"Anakin!"

"Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm on the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere."

"Obi-Wan, Zardoza, Amelya and I are onboard, too."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you off this ship. Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?"

"According to our scans, there seems to be a large, open area in the centre of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you."

"We're on our way. Did you hear that, Padmé?"

"I'll be there."

 **The _Malevolence,_ supply train route**

Many supply trains rushed by below them.

"I don't see her, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Neither do I," Zardoza agreed.

"She's here, you three. I sense it." They all continued looking around until Anakin said, "There," pointing toward an area they could see a fight going on.

Zardoza nodded. "Definitely the senator." The four leaped down onto a passing train, then onto another, where two of the battle droids firing at Padmé started shooting at them, to which Amelya shot them each with one blaster respectively, orange bursts of energy destroying them. Padmé pushed Threepio with her onto a train before jumping onto one herself. Anakin jumped down with her. Zardoza, Amelya and Obi-Wan watched as a super battle droid blew up part of the tracks in front of Padmé, and she jumped toward Anakin, who pulled her towards him with the Force. "Nice catch!" Obi-Wan shouted. "We'll fetch the droid!"

They dashed toward the train carrying the droid, and, when Obi-Wan spotted him, he lifted him out of the crate he was hunched in and pulled him in their direction. Before the droid was able to join them, however, another train came along and rammed into him, flattening him on the front. "Blast! That's not good,"

"Nope. It's not. So…do we go after him?"

"Let me comm Anakin first." He pushed a button on his wrist-com. "Anakin, we got separated from your droid."

"Threepio!" Padmé exclaimed.

"We'll take care of it!" Amelya shouted. "We'll meet you back at the ship!

"No! We can't leave yet. I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"We're already headed in that direction," Obi-Wan said. "We'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline." He disconnected the call, and the two started running down a nearby hallway.

 **The _Malevolence_ , hyperdrive area**

"We're probably going to meet up with Grievous, aren't we?" Zardoza asked.

"Most likely."

"Wonderful." The two approached the door to the room where two battle droids were repairing the hyperdrive. There were dozens upon dozens of battle droids, but they didn't seem to care. They heard a laugh from behind them and turned to see Grievous jump to the ground. "Hello there," he cackled.

Zardoza gulped. Like hard.

"General Kenobi," the cyborg said, "did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today."

"Kill them," Grievous ordered his droids.

Zardoza looked around nervously. "Plan B?"

"Trust the Force…oh, and hang on to me!"

"What?"

"Just grab onto me!" Zardoza grabbed him and Obi-w used the force to cause the two to leap into the air as soon as the droids started shooting. They each landed between two destroyers, and he force-pushed one toward a line of battle droids, knocking them into the chasm below. Zardoza activated her weapon. Grievous started shooting at them with a blaster. She ducked and Obi-Wan used the remaining destroyer's shield to block Grievous' shots. Obi-Wan pushed it into Grievous and took off running, with Zardoza following. More shots came at them, but they deflected them without turning around.

"That was impressive," a droid commented. Grievous swatted him into the endless chasm.

"Now what?" Zardoza asked.

Obi-Wan's comm buzzed before he could answer her. "Obi-Wan, come in, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us."

"Yeah, we noticed!" he snapped.

"We'll rendezvous back at the _Twilight_. The fleet must engage the _Malevolence_." Before Obi-Wan could finish, however, the call was suddenly cut off.

"What happened?" Zardoza asked.

"They're jamming our transmissions."

Zardoza nodded in as they ran back to the area with the trains, hearing the clanging of Grevious's footsteps behind them. They leapt from train to train, her parkour skills and agility coming in, as the cyborg followed them. They began to duel, Grievous's blue and green clashing with Obi-Wan's blue and Zardoza's dark blue. She fought, trying to knock Grievous off the train. She had to lunge sideways to avoid a swipe. "Jump, Zardoza!" Obi-Wan called.

"What?"

"Jump!"

She turned off her weapon, and leapt onto the train below. Obi-wan followed soon after, slicing into Grievous's train as he was going down.

"We will meet again!" Grievous growled.

They ran to a hallway that would lead them back to their ship, but battle droids caught up. "There! Anakin, Padmé, Amelya and the droids!" Zardoza pointed straight ahead.

"Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan called, deflecting blaster bolts as they rushed to a repulsorlift. Anakin threw some crates in the droids' path, and all of them made it onto their ship without a scratch. "I'll contact the fleet," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Artoo, release the docking clamp."

The _Twilight_ detached from the monstrous Separatist ship.

The ship shook. "I think we have company…" Zardoza warned.

"Time for some clever tricks, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"That's what I was thinking," he answered.

The allied ships ahead opened fire on the _Malevolence,_ as the _Twilight_ shook again. "You know, we have guns! You can shoot back anytime!" Anakin snapped to Obi-Wan.

"I was just about to-"

"I've got it," Padme interrupted.

"I'll help," Amelya said, and the two girls started destroying the droid fighters.

"For a Senator, Padmé seems to know her way around," Obi-Wan said.

Several minutes later, Padmé destroyed an incoming fighter, completely and utterly.

"Nice shot, Senator!"

"Beginner's luck," she replied

"Pardon me, sir, but Artoo's scan on the enemy ship shows that their hyperdrive is activating," Threepio said.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin answered.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"That had better mean that you did something," Zardoza replied, to which Amelya smiled.

"Let's just say, I did. Well, we all did."

 **The _Malevolence_**

The _Malevolence_ turned to face the moon and started accelerating towards it. Zardoza realised that he had rigged the hyperdrive to crash into the moon.

"We're gonna die!" droids onboard the ship screamed as the moon loomed into view. They rapidly mashed buttons, but to no avail.

"Nonononono!"

 ** _The Dawn_**

Back on the ships' bridges, each Admiral watched with satisfaction as the monstrous ship smashed into the moon, totally pulverising the ship. It was all over. The _Malevolence_ 's reign of terror had finally come to an end. The bridge of _The Dawn_ erupted into cheers, and so did the other cruisers' bridges. During the commotion, Amelya reached into a pocket and removed a datastick. She played with it in her gloved hands.

 **Sorry about the wait! I was busy with school stuff, and I'm back. I dropped a few hints in this chapter foreshadowing later events, some are obvious and some are not.**

 **The next few chapters will discuss the planet of Sela and its history and culture, etc**

 **Next chapter: It's festival time on Sela! The Selans return home to celebrate and invite a few familiar faces along...**


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER:**

 **Author's note:** I've decided to put this on hold and rewrite the whole thing. I've been busy with life and I haven't been able to write. So I cramped in some time to write the first chapter of the rewrite, which you will see soon! Cheers.


End file.
